Machine Gun
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: Songfic based upon Sara Bareilles' "Machine Gun".  Hope you enjoy my first fic!InuxKag Rating went up due to mild swearing and subject content in later chapters.  Just to be on the safe side! :D
1. Chapter 1

Machine Gun

Summary: Kagome has a day off from the Sengoku Jidai and her friends take her for a day out on the town. Songfic inspired by Sara Bareilles' "Machine Gun".

"Oh man what a hectic couple of weeks it's been," Kagome sighs. "Hello dear, glad to see you back. Inuyasha let you come home, how nice." Mrs. Higurashi states all while not even having to look over her shoulder. Kagome then makes a face, and states that that wasn't quite the case. "Oh I see," Mrs. H puts two and two together only to realize that she's home because they had gotten into another fight. Even though, as common as it was for them to fight, her only true concern was what kind of grandchildren to two of them would give her. With a small smile Mrs. H returns to cleaning the dishes. "Mom, I'm heading upstairs," "Wait dear, I forgot to mention that those friends of yours from school stopped by to see how you were and told me to tell you that when you were feeling better to let them know so you guys could do something special over the holidays." "Ah, I see…well…thanks mom." As you can probably guess Kagome was so excited about her day with the girls that she rushed to her room, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in her wake. Ha! If only that were the case. She was tempted not even letting them know, but in the back of her mind she knew that they would bug her about it until she went with them (that and she's too darn nice to tell them to buzz off).

-A day later-

After several phone calls, and some convincing on their end, Kagome was preparing to go with her friends to hang out at the mall. Unbeknownst to her, her friends had decided to surprise her with a "fun" activity that they thought she'd get an absolute kick out of.

Finally dressed and ready to go, Kagome heads downstairs just in time to her the doorbell ring. Next thing she knows she's grabbed by her arms and rushed to the nearest vehicle with her friends in tow. While driving to the mall Kagome's friend Eri turns up the radio and the song Yeah3x by Chris Brown comes on. Eri geeks out only to have the vehicle swerve enough to scare the crap out of everybody else. "Eri keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road!" yells Yuma. "Yes mother dearest," Eri replies only to have Kagome reach around the back seat to smack Eri upside the head. 'I know the craziest people' Kagome thinks only to realize that that statement included (yep, you guessed it) her dear friends back in the Sengoku Jidai.

-Back in Sengoku Jidai-

"You should apologize Inuyasha" Shippo states, completely oblivious to the fact that said hanyou was seconds from pummeling the kitsune into the ground. 'Except if I do that Kagome will be even more pissed at me, and I really don't need that' Inuyasha thought. "Why don't you just go get her apologize and bring her back like you usually do, Inuyasha?"

"Because Miroku, Inuyasha royally, and I mean _royally_ messed it up this time," Sango whispers to Miroku.

"What exactly happened Sango?"

"I don't know if I should tell you here, with you know who being right over there." All the while using hand signals to direct her point to the monk.

"You idiots realize that I could just tell you myself, right?" Inuyasha states.

"Wait a second, you would really tell us?" Miroku asks with a dumbfounded look, because as we know Inuyasha would never be one to indulge information so freely. And wouldn't you know it, we were right.

"Hell no! I ain't telling you nothing monk!" Inuyasha yells then runs off to the well, because he knows that he'll have to do more than just apologize at this rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

-I am supposed to say that I own nothing and that all materials belong to the respective owners

"Ahem" "FINE!...stupid lawyers" Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the song Machine Gun belongs to Sara Bareilles. I'm crying on the inside.-

P.S. I hate disclaimers, and if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing fanfics because I would have written one cool anime and I'd be filthy stinkin' rich lol&iwish.

-Now on with the chapter-

Inuyasha and the gang were on their way to collecting the final jewel shards when all of a sudden…Kikyo shows up! But the gang knew something wasn't right because she had been killed off several weeks prior. Would Inuyasha listen? What do you think? That's right; he didn't and ran off to go see if it was truly her. Yet when he arrived he discovered that it was a dream demon who had only disguised itself as such to lure the strong half-demon in order to devour Inuyasha. Well Inuyasha thinking that this demon was nothing compared to himself, went forth to destroy him. Unbeknownst to him there was another demon lurking in the shadows. It was then that the other demon jumped out and stabbed Inuyasha in the back. But as the poison that erupted from the demons claws and Inuyasha blacked out he saw the one person that would never leave him no matter what.

Kagome sensed jewel shards coming from the direction that Inuyasha had run off to several moments earlier. 'But Kikyo wouldn't have jewel shards' Kagome thought. It was then that Kagome realized that it was a trap, and as much as she wanted to leave Inuyasha there to handle whatever it was by himself, she loved him too much to abandon him.

"Guys! Inuyasha just ran off into a trap!"

"How do you know Kagome-chan?" Miroku inquired.

"I sense jewel shards coming from the place where Inuyasha ran off and then the soul stealers just disappeared. I am positive that Inuyasha ran into a trap." Kagome explained.

"See, if that idiot would give up on Kikyo we wouldn't be in this mess!" said Shippo.

It was then that Kagome's head bent forward enough to cover her eyes as she told Shippo, "Shippo, please stop talking about that and lets go help Inuyasha."

After receiving some nasty glares from Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, Shippo decided to close his giant yapper and it was then that they all departed to help their (very stupid) friend.

As Kagome emerged from the forest into the clearing that was currently being occupied by the demons and Inuyasha, she tries to warn Inuyasha as she sees the demon pierce his back. Watching Inuyasha fall was enough for Kagome to destroy both the demons in one blow of her spiritual arrow. She runs over to her fallen comrade and turns him enough to notice he had blacked out from the poison.

-At the mall-

As Kagome thinks back to the past couple days she wonders why she would risk her life limb for the guy that she begins to think she'll never have, even with Kikyo being dead (again).

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!" "What? Oh, sorry Eri just dazed off." "Well Kagome, this is the umpteenth time you've 'dazed-off'". "Sorry, I've just been really worried about something lately". "Is it that stupid two-timer again?" Yuka asks. "You know we want to see you happy and every time we see you, you are in some rut over this idiot. If he can't choose who to be with, you need to choose for him…that's just how I see it." "Thanks Yuki, you're SO helpful." Kagome replies sarcastically. "Kagome, we realize he means a lot to you, but Yuki's right. You're really just hurting yourself more over this. I think you should leave him" Eri states. "But you guys don't understand, he needs me and the girl just passed away." "Kagome! You don't realize what's happened do you?" "Um what's happened?" "You made yourself the rebound, and you never, I mean NEVER want to be the rebound. It usually derives from low self-confidence…" As Ayumi receives weird looks… "What? I've been taking psychology courses."

As her friends discuss Ayumi's newfound interest in psychology, Kagome realizes that they are right but, her heart would hurt more to leave him. Especially after the demon attack in the forest.

"You know what guys you're right." "What?" "You guys are right and now I know what I wanna do about the whole situation." "Really? That's awesome Kagome! You know what let's go celebrate Kagome's new found independence from that two timer!" "This calls for some Karaoke!"

"Um how about not Ayumi." "Oh come on! It'll be fun and you've got a great voice Kagome. Don't forget you had that solo during the festival (wink wink nudge nudge)." "Ok, if you think that'll HELP…!"

It was then that Kagome got dragged away to the nearest karaoke bar.

-Back Kagome's-

"Oh, there you are Inuyasha. Kagome went out with some of her friends. They're taking her out because she's 'feeling better', you know." "Oh yeah, um thanks." Inuyasha states while in awe of the fact that she not once turned around while doing the dishes (she always seems to be doing dishes). All the while wondering if her mom has some superpowers or something, because she always seems to know when he's coming.

So off he goes to find and try to apologize to Kagome.

A.N.-

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE!

For those who thought that there'd be a big fight well I apologize but I felt that I would focus on the subtleties (sp?) of her relationship with him and the inner turmoil. Kinda my own twist on it.

I'd like to thank all those that reviewed, and here's a big batch of cookies just for you! Congrats! I'd also like to thank a special reviewer (Shizuko-chan13- you get another big batch of cookies :D) who noticed that I forgot Yuki! Shame on me D:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I hate my lawyers and I hate disclaimers 'cause they make me sad. Wack! "OWWW!" mutterstupidlawyersmutter

FINE…I own (you hear in the background "Say it")…

RumikoTakahashiownsInuyasha. There…I said it. Happy you horrible lawyer-people you! (Can see them nodding their heads and laughing at my misery) whisper there so evil whisper-wack! -again with the hitting!

Ahem…NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Once upon a time…wait wrong story :D

-At a random Karaoke bar-

Everyone is singing and having a good time. Even Kagome thinks that this is the best distraction from her problems for she is actually enjoying herself. Not noticing that there, lurking in the shadows is none other than…dun dun dun!...Inuyasha (what you thought it was Naraku? Nah, cause that would be to unpredictable, you knew it was him :D). As he watches Kagome enjoy herself a small smile begins to grace his features for he realizes that 'at least she'll have been in a good mood before she yells at me'. It was then that he notices that Kagome's crazy friends are trying to get her to go up and sing something into the strange musical box-thingy. In the back of his mind he really wants to hear her sing, but his pride tells him that he shouldn't be so excited about it.

'**It's just singing Inuyasha. There's nothing special about it.' **

'But she's got a beautiful voice, and I love hearing her sing.'

'**What's happened to you, you are such a wimp. The real Inuyasha wouldn't care about some wench's voice.'**

'But I do, because I've heard her sing to Shippo, and for once I'd like her to sing to me without being so frikkin' self-conscience about it.'

'**Well you might just get your wish.' **

'What are you talking about?'

'**Just look up there stupid.'**

It was then that Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had in fact gotten up onto the stage to sing. As she picks up the mic, the music begins and the next thing he hears is the beautiful voice he had ever heard. For you see Kikyo could sing, but Kagome could really SING. There were many differences between the two of them but when Kagome, before she had left to go home told him that she truly thought that,

-flashback-

"All I am to you is a stupid jewel shard detector. I'll never be anything more to you and I can't deal with the thought of that. It just hurts way too much for me to handle. I know that you probably can't hear me Inuyasha, but I want to let you know that…"

"Kagome! We've got more herbs for you to help get the poison out of Inuyasha!"

"…Nevermind…"

Inuyasha wanted to ring the little runt's head off her interrupting Kagome like that. But he knew that she thought that he was still unconscious from the poison so he just laid there and let her help him. It took all of his will power to do so, but he knew that she would be more furious with him if she knew he had heard what he heard. So he let sleep overtake him.

The next time he had woken up he decided to actually get up and stretch some of his tired muscles. As he stands Kagome comes in to check on him. "Oh I see that you're feeling better. That's good to hear, 'cause Miroku says he got word of some demons attacking a small village not too far from here. So as soon as you're well enough I'll tell Miroku we can…"

Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and held on to her like life itself. She freezes, just for a moment, before melting into his embrace. The moment didn't last long for he decided to ask, "What did you want to tell me?" "What did you say?" "What…um did you want to tell me?" "You heard what I said?" "Well just up until the point where the runt came in with more stuff." "You jerk! Why did you have to tell me you heard all that? It was supposed to be in confidence with myself." "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" "I'm pretty sure I have on several occasions, but you never listen!" "I just wanted to know what you were gonna say…" "Please don't ask Inuyasha, I'd rather you not know." "Keh, fine wench." As soon as he said the "w" word she ran off as fast as she could to the well, leaving behind just a trail of dust. 'Shit, shit, shit! Now I've really screwed up, and I still don't know what she wanted to say.'

-Back the Karaoke bar-

Kagome decided to pick a song that encompassed her feelings about the situation, not knowing that the certain someone it was about was standing in a corner of the building mulling over his feelings for her. The song was called Machine Gun by Sara Bareilles. The reason she picked the song was because she had heard the song once on the radio and felt that it was scary how accurate the lyrics were, so why not sing how she felt.

Tell me off in a letter  
Completely ignore me  
Getting high off of saying  
Why you don't adore me?

Baby, please, I'm well versed  
In how I might be cursed  
I don't need it articulated

Stand in line wasting  
All of your time just to hate me  
Every dime gone to ways  
You can find that might bait me

And drag me down, sight set proudly  
Bring me to the ground see  
You love to be somebody's enemy

Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun

Locked and loaded  
You're practically floating away now  
In your fortress you feel like  
You're more or less safe now

But let me say I don't mean harm  
Oh, but, baby, you'd be charming if you'd come undone

Get back where you started from

Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun

Never mind how you've rationed your time  
And the battle is underway  
Maybe times are gonna change 

Don't just hide in the silence behind  
What you've really been trying to say  
What a skill, baby, aiming to kill me  
With words you don't mean

Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
Maybe, boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun

Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Will you try it once?  
Give up the machine gun  
Machine gun

After the song finished, Kagome received huge amounts of applause and walked back to where her friends were sitting only to tell them that she had a great time and that she was gonna go home. Her friends told her that they had had way too much fun and said that they would take her home. She decided that that would be fine. Inuyasha following her all the way home.

-At Kagome's house-

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called out. "Hi dear, how was your day out?" "It was actually really good, I felt so much better honestly." "That's really good sweetie. I'm so glad you had a good time, cause all the stuff you do in the feudal era can really take it out of you I bet." "Yeah, yeah it can…Well, goodnight mom." "Night sweetie." After several moments of silence, "Inuyasha, when you're done spying you might want to go upstairs and talk to Kagome before she goes to sleep." Startled, Inuyasha just nodded his head and went outside onto the roof and approached her window.

A.N.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie!

I decided to be lazy and not explain the lyrics. I decided to go with the subtle messages of the song because again I was being lazy, and because I felt that I didn't really need to explain what Kagome was trying to get across to Inuyasha. If I get enough people wanting the references/lyrics to be explained I can just reupload. No biggie. Again, most of the lyrics are figure-able (sp?), but if anyone has any questions about them just let me know. I will be more than happy to explain.

Btw, I'm thinking of writing another songfic using a Sara Bareilles song. If you guys like how this one turns out let me know. I'll probably write it any way just cause it's bugging me to be written. It's like she's seen the show, the lyrics match so well! No joke!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate it!

3 lilsneezluvsstuff91


	4. Chapter 4

Lawyers are breathing down my neck…

I don't own Inuyasha and Machine Gun. All material belongs to their respective owners. There you horrible lawyers. Are you happy now?

You can see dark foreboding figures smirking and nodding.

They're evil I tells ya! EVIL!

Hope you enjoy this chappie!

As Inuyasha enters Kagome's room he notices that she is nowhere to be found. It was then that he heard soft singing coming from the bathroom. Due to his superior hearing, he decided to just sit (Oh no! I said the "S" word! ;D) and enjoy more of her singing.

She finishes her bath and changes, and upon exiting the bathroom notices that her homework assignments that she had been trying to catch up on are scattered over her floor due to the breeze that was not previously in her room. Upon entering, she shivers and begins to pick up her papers not noticing the figure upon her bed. It wasn't until Inuyasha removed his haori and placed it upon her shoulders did she realize he was there.

"Oh I see that you're feeling better. That's good to hear, 'cause before I left Miroku said he had gotten word of some demons attacking a small village not too far from where we were. So as soon as I'm ready to go we can…"

Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and held on to her like life itself. She freezes, just for a moment, before melting into his embrace. "I'm sorry Kagome." "Whatever for Inuyasha?" "For not being smart enough to realize that it was all a setup. 'Cause if I had been paying attention I could have been the one protecting you like I said I would." It was then that she realized that he didn't realize why she was truly upset. "Inuyasha, that's not why I left." "Wait, then why did you leave?" "It's because…it's because…well…" "Dammit Kagome what the hell is it?" "It's because I just needed to figure some things out okay." "What kinda things?" "Please don't ask Inuyasha, I'd rather you not know." "Keh, fine wench." As soon as he said the "w" word he immediately flattens his ears to his head and thinks to himself 'Shit, shit, shit! Now I've really screwed up, and I still don't know what she wanted to say.'

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI!"

Now picture if you will a giant Inuyasha sized crater and a fuming Kagome standing above. Then that is exactly what Kagome's mom and brother saw as they were walking by the room. It was also then that they booked it as fast as they could to their rooms, hoping not to get caught in Kagome's infamous tempers.

"Inuyasha, it's late and if we want to get back to everybody I've got to go pack so if you don't mind…" Kagome states as she prepares to head downstairs to gather supplies.

"Kagome! ...wait." Inuyasha muffles. As he lifts his head he was not expecting sparkling stormy grey-blue eyes to be peering in to his. His breath caught in his throat. Within seconds he lifted himself up and again took Kagome into his arms only to tell her the words she had longed to hear.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha, I always have."

-The Next Evening, back in the Sengoku Jidai-

Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting together starring up at the stars, when Inuyasha asks, "Hey Kagome, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" "You know when you were taking care of me and you were tellin' me stuff about your feelings and all that." (isn't he oh-so sensitive? lol) "Oh that…" As Kagome thinks how nicely he said all that (sarcasm of course). "Well you already know what I was gonna say." "Really?" "Yes really, Inuyasha." "Oh…so what was it?" "It was that I love you." "Oh…I love you too."

End of story! I know pretty short for a first fic, but I felt like I just needed something to get going u know? Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to thank all those that reviewed and all that jazz. I really do appreciate the help, input, advice, and all the stuff you guys have done to help me get started. Thanks bunches and I hope to upload soon. :D

3 lilsneezluvsstuff91


End file.
